geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Historia Regum Britanniae - Buch 2
Die Geschichte der Könige von Britannien (Historia Regum Britanniae; um 1135) von Geoffrey of Monmouth ins Englische übersetzt von Aaron Thompson und J. A. Giles (1842) Kommentierte Fassung Deutsche Übersetzung des englischen Textes von Peter Dietsch (2012) Quelle: www.academia.edu Buch 2 - Guendoloena, Bladud, König Leir und seine Töchter, Dunwallo und Molmutius 1 Während dieser Vorhaben bekam Brutus durch seine Frau Ignoge drei berühmte Söhne, deren Namen Locrin, Albanact und Kamber waren. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters, der im vierundzwanzigsten Jahr nach seiner Ankunft erfolgte, begruben sie ihn in der Stadt, die er gebaut hatte. Und dann, nachdem sie das Königreich Britannien unter sich aufgeteilt hatten, zog sich jeder auf sein Herrschaftsgebiet zurück. Locrin, der Älteste, besaß den mittleren Teil der Insel, der später nach seinem Namen Loegria genannt wurde. Walisisch ,Lloegr‘, noch immer der Name für England auf walisisch (Cooper). Kamber hatte den Teil, der oberhalb des Flusses Severn lag, der heute Wales genannt wird. Doch für eine lange Zeit hatte es den Namen Kambria und dass folglich die Menschen in ihrer britischen Sprache noch immer Kambri nennen. Albanact, der jüngere Bruder, besaß das Land, das er Alba nannte, heute Schottland. Nachdem sie eine lange Zeit zusammen in Frieden herrschten, kam Humber, der König der Hunnen, Walisisch ,Hymyr vrenin hvnawt‘: entweder "Hymyr, König von Hunawt" oder "Hymyr, ein bemerkenswerter König" (Cooper). in Alba an und tötete Albanact im Kampf. Er zwang dessen Leute, in den Schutz von Locrin zu fliehen. 2 Als Locrin diese Nachrichten hörte, schloss er sich mit seinem Bruder Kamber zusammen und wandte sich mit der ganzen Kraft des Königreichs dem König der Hunnen in der Nähe des Flusses, der jetzt Humber genannt wird, entgegen, wo er ihm eine Schlacht lieferte und ihm eine Schlappe beibrachte. Humber wandte sich bei seiner Flucht zum Fluss. Locrin schenkt nach dem Sieg das Plündergut des Feinds seinen eigenen Männern. Für sich behielt er das Gold und das Silber, das er auf den Schiffen zusammen mit drei Jungfrauen von bewundernswerter Schönheit gefunden hatte. Von diesen war eine die Tochter des Königs von Deutschland, die Humber mit den beiden anderen gewaltsam an sich brachte, nachdem er ihr Land zerstört hatte. Ihr Name war Estrildis Walisisch ,Essylt‘ (Cooper), walisisch für Iseult. und ihre Schönheit war kaum zu beschreiben. Kein Elfenbein oder neu gefallener Schnee, keine Lilie konnte die Weiße ihrer Haut übertreffen. Locrin, von Liebe befallen, hätte sie gerne geheiratet. Worüber Corineus äußerst erzürnt wurde, da Locrin bei ihm die Verpflichtung eingegangen war, seine Tochter zu heiraten. 3 Deshalb ging er zum König und schwang eine Streitaxt in seiner rechten Hand. Er machte seiner Wut mit diesen Worten Luft: "Belohnst Du mich so, Locrin, für die vielen Wunden, die ich unter dem Befehl deines Vaters in seinen Kriegen mit fremden Nationen erlitten habe, dass Du meine Tochter beleidigst und Dich selbst entwürdigst, indem Du eine Barbarin heiratest? Solange in dieser rechten Hand, die so vielen Riesen an den Küsten von Tyrrhenien zerschmettert hat, noch Kraft ist, werde ich mich mit dieser Beleidigung nicht abfinden..." Und, indem er das immer und immer wieder mit lauter Stimme wiederholte, schwang er seine Streitaxt, so als ob er dabei wäre, ihn zu erschlagen, bis die Freunde von beiden dazwischenstellten. Und nachdem sie Corineus beruhigt hatten, nötigten sie Locrin [auch] dazu. 4 Locrin heirate deshalb die Tochter von Corineus, mit Namen Guendoloena, Walisisch ,Gwenddolav‘ (Cooper). behielt jedoch seine Liebe zu Estrildis, für die er eine Wohnung unter der Erde schuf, wo er sie unterhielt und wo ihr, wie er es veranlasste, ehrenvoll aufgewartet wurde. Denn er beschloss, wenigstens eine heimliche Liebschaft mit ihr fortzusetzen, da er aus Angst vor Corineus nicht öffentlich mit ihr leben konnte. Auf diese Weise verbarg er sie und suchte sie sieben Jahre lang häufig ohne Mitwirkung von irgendjemandem, außer seinen vertrautesten Bediensteten, auf. Und das alles unter einem Vorwand, seinen Göttern einige heimliche Opfer darzubringen, wobei er sich auf die Gutgläubigkeit eines jeden verließ. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Estrildis mit einem Kind schwanger und bekam eine äußerst schöne Tochter, die sie Sabre nannte. Thorpe: Habren. Walisisch ,Hafren‘ (Cooper), der walisische Name für den Severn. Guendoloena war ebenfalls mit einem Kind schwanger und brachte einen Sohn zur Welt, der Maddan genannt wurde und der unter die Aufsicht seines Großvaters Corineus gestellt wurde, um erzogen zu werden. 5 Aber im Verlauf der Zeit hat sich, als Corineus tot war, Locrin von Guengoloena geschieden, und Estrildis zur Königin gemacht. Guendoloena, darüber über alle Maßen erzürnt, zog sich nach Cornwall zurück, wo sie alle Kräfte dieses Königreichs versammelte und begann, Unruhen gegen Locrin zu schüren. Schließlich trafen sich beide Armeen in der Nähe des Flusses Sture zum Kampf, wo Locrin durch den Schuss eines Pfeils getötet wurde. Nach seinem Tod übernahm Guendoloena die Herrschaft über das gesamte Königreich und sie bewahrte sich den wilden Geist ihres Vaters. Denn sie befahl Estrildis und ihre Tochter Sabre in den Fluss, der heute Severn genannt wird, zu werfen. Und sie erließ eine Verordnung in ganz Britannien, dass der Fluss den Namen des jungen Mädchens tragen sollte. Dadurch hoffte sie, dass ihr [Sabres] Andenken bewahrt werden würde und dadurch auch die Schande ihres Mannes. Sodass bis heute der Fluss in britischer Sprache Sabren heißt, was in Verfälschung des Namens in einer anderen Sprache Sabrina lautet. 6 Guendoloena herrschte nach dem Tod von Locrin, der zehn [Jahre] geherrscht hatte, fünfzehn Jahre lang und setzte dann ihren Sohn Maddan Walisisch ,Madoc‘ (Cooper). (den sie jetzt als mündig erachtete) auf den Thron. Sie selbst gab sich für den Rest ihres Lebens mit dem Land Cornwall zufrieden. In dieser Zeit regierte Samuel der Prophet in Judäa, Sylvius Aeneas lebte noch und Homer wurde als berühmter Redner und Dichter geschätzt. Es wird angenommen, dass Homer im 8. Jh. v.Chr. gelebt hat. Maddan, der jetzt im Besitz der Krone war, hatte durch seine Frau zwei Söhne, Mempricius Walisisch ,Membyr‘ (Cooper). und Malim, Thorpe: Malin. Walisisch ,Mael‘ (Cooper) und herrschte vierzig Jahre lang in Frieden über das Königreich. Sobald er tot war, stritten sich die zwei Brüder wegen des Königreichs. Jeder hatte den Ehrgeiz, die Oberherrschaft über die ganze Insel auszuüben. Mempricius, ungeduldig darin, sein Ziel zu erreichen, trat mit Malim in Verhandlungen, unter dem Vorwand, eine Vereinbarung mit ihm zu treffen und ermordete ihn in der Versammlung, wo sich die Botschafter trafen, indem er einen Komplott schmiedete. Hierdurch erhielt er die Herrschaft über die ganze Insel, über die er eine solche Tyrannei ausübte, dass er kaum einen Adligen leben ließ. Und er unterdrückte jedermann, entweder durch Gewalt oder durch Verrat, dass er befürchten musste, dass die Überlebenden wahrscheinlich seine ganze Sippe mit Hass verfolgen würden. Er verließ auch seine eigene Frau, von der er einen edlen Jüngling namens Ebraucus hatte und gab sich der Sodomie hin. Er zog diese unnatürliche Lust dem Vergnügen des Ehestandes vor. Schließlich, im zwanzigsten Jahr seiner Herrschaft, während er jagte, hatte er sich von seiner Gesellschaft in ein Tal zurückgezogen, wo er von einer großen Anzahl ausgehungerter Wölfe umzingelt und von ihnen auf eine schreckliche Weise verschlungen wurde. Damals herrschte Saul in Judäa und Eurystheus in Lacedaemonia. 7 Als Mempricius tot war, übernahm nach ihm Ebraucus, Walisisch ,Efroc‘ (Cooper). sein Sohn, ein Mann von großer Statur und wunderbarer Kraft, die Herrschaft über Britanniens, die er vierzig Jahre ausübte. Er war der Erste nach Brutus, der in Gallien mit einer Flotte einfiel und seine Provinzen peinigte, indem er ihre Männer tötete und ihre Städte verwüstete. Und auf diese Weise, mit einer unendlichen Menge von Gold und Silber bereichert, kehrte er siegreich zurück. Danach baute er eine Stadt am Ufer des Humber, die er nach seinem Namen Kaerebrauc, d. h. die Stadt des Ebraucus nannte. Das geschah zu der Zeit, als David in Judäa und Sylvius Latinus in Italien herrschte und Gad, Nathan und Asaphin Israel Prophezeiungen machten. Er baute auch die Stadt Alclud in Alba und die Stadt Mount Agned, die in unserer Zeit das ,Schloss der Jungfrauen‘ oder der ,Berg des Kummers‘ genannt ist. 8 Dieser Prinz hatte zwanzig Söhne und dreißig Töchter von zwanzig Frauen und er regierte das Königreich Britannien mit großen Tapferkeit sechzig Jahre lang. Die Namen seiner Söhne waren Brutus genannt Grünschild, Margadud, Sisillius, Regin, Morivid, Bladud, Lagon, Bodloan, Kincar, Spaden, Gaul, Darden, Eldad, Ivor, Gangu, Hector, Kerin, Rud, Assarach, Buel. Die Namen seiner Töchter waren Gloigni, Ignogni, Oudas, Guenliam, Gaudid, Angarad, Guendoloe, Tangustel, Gorgon, Medlan, Methahel, Ourar, Malure, Kambreda, Ragan, Gael, Ecub, Nest, Cheum, Stadud, Gladud, Ebren, Blagan, Aballac, Angaes, Galaes (die berühmteste Schönheit damals in Britannien oder Gallien), Edra, Anaor, Stadial, Egron. Alle diese Töchter sandte ihr Vater nach Italien zu Sylvius Albat, der nach Sylvius Latinus regierte, wo sie mit trojanischen Adligen verheiratet wurden, da die Frauen der Latiner und Sabiner sich weigerten, sich mit ihnen zu verbinden. Die Söhne aber fuhren, unter der Führung ihres Bruders Assaracus, mit einer Flotte nach Deutschland und unterwarfen, mit Unterstützung von Sylvius Alba, die Leute dort und erlangten das Königreich. 9 Brutus, genannt Grünschild, aber blieb bei seinem Vater, dem er in der Herrschaft nachfolgte und regierte zwölf Jahre lang. Nach ihm herrschte sein Sohn Leil, Walisisch ,Lleon‘ (Cooper). , ein friedlicher und gradliniger Prinz, der eine blühende Herrschaft ausübte, baute im Norden von Britannien eine Stadt mit seinem Namen, Kaerleil. Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Salomon begonnen, den Tempel von Jerusalem zu bauen und die Königin von Saba kam, um seine Weisheit zu hören. Zu der Zeit folgte auch Sylvius Epitus seinem Vater in Alba [Longa] in Italien nach. Leil herrschte fünfundzwanzig Jahre. Zum Ende seines Lebens hin wurde er in seiner in seiner Herrschaft nachlässig, so dass durch seine Vernachlässigung von Aufgaben schnell eine Zwietracht [unter den Untertanen] im Königreich ausbrach. Nach ihm herrschte sein Sohn Rud Hud Hudibras Wlisisch ,Run Baladr Bras‘ ("Rhun vom dicken Schaftt", Cooper). neununddreißig Jahre und schlichtete die Zwistigkeiten unter seinen Leuten. Er baute Kaerlem oder Canterbury, Kaerguen oder Winchester und die Stadt Mount Paladur, jetzt Shaftesbury. An diesem Ort sprach ein Adler, während die Mauern der Stadt gebaut wurden. Und tatsächlich hätte ich die Rede der Nachwelt übermitteln sollen, wenn ich gedacht hätte, dass sie, wie die restliche Geschichte, wahr gewesen wäre. In dieser Zeit herrschte Capys, der Sohn von Epitus, und Haggai, Amos und Joel und Azariah waren Propheten in Israel. 10 Als Nächstes folgte Bladud, Walisisch ,Blaiddyd‘ (Cooper). sein Sohn, nach und er herrschte zwanzig Jahre. Er baute Kaerbadus, das heutige Bath, das er der Göttin Minerva widmete In römisches Zeit war Bath als Aquae Sulis bekannt, benannt nach der einheimischen Göttin Sulis, die mit Minerva gleichgesetzt wurde. und er schuf dort zur Wohltat für das Volk heiße Bäder. In den Tempel dort ließ er Feuer anzünden, die niemals ausgingen oder zu Asche verzehrt wurden, denn sobald sie begannen zu verlöschen, wurden sie in Steinkugeln verwandelt. Ungefähr um diese Zeit betete der Prophet Elias, dass es auf der Erde nicht regnen solle. Und es regnete nicht für drei Jahre und sechs Monate. Dieser Prinz war ein überaus genialer Mann und lehrte Nekromantie in seinem Königreich. Und er ließ nicht nach, seine magischen Tätigkeiten zu verfolgen, bis er versucht hat, mit Flügeln, die er vorbereitet hatte, in die obersten Sphären der Luft zu fliegen. Und er fiel auf den Tempel des Apollo in der Stadt Trinovantum herab, wobei er in Stücke geschlagen wurde. In Bath wurde eine Münze aus römischer Zeit gefunden, die einen geflügelten Kopf trägt mit der Inschrift VLATOS(Cooper). 11 Nach diesem unglücklichen Schicksal von Bladud, wurde Leir, Walisischer ,Llŷr‘ (Cooper). Das ist diefrühste bekannte Version der Geschichte von König Lear. sein Sohn, auf den Thron gehoben und regierte auf vornehme Weise sein Land sechzig Jahre lang. Er baute am Fluss Sore eine Stadt, die in britische Sprache Kaerleir genannt wird, auf Sächsisch Leircester. Er war ohne männlichen Nachkommen. Aber er hatte drei Töchter, deren Namen Gonorilla, Regau und Cordeilla waren, von denen war er aber in die jüngsten, Cordeilla abgöttisch vernarrt war. Als er begann alt zu werden, hatte er den Gedanken, sein Königreich unter ihnen aufzuteilen und sie an solche Männer zu geben, die in der Lage waren, mit ihnen zusammen die Herrschaft auszuüben. Zur Prüfung aber, wer würdig sei, den besten Teil seines Königreichs zu erhalten, ging er zu jeder von ihnen, um sie zu fragen, welche von ihnen ihn am meisten liebe. Als die Frage an Gonilla, der ältesten, gestellt wurde, antwortete sie: "Dass sie den Himmel als Zeugen anrufe, sie liebe ihn mehr als ihre eigene Seele." Der Vater antwortete: "Da Du mein zunehmendes Alter vor deinem eigenen Leben vorziehst, werde ich Dich, meine liebste Tochter mit dem verheiraten, auf den auch immer deine Wahl trifft und ich gebe Dir den dritten Teil meines Königreichs." Dann hat Regau, die zweite Tochter, dem Beispiel ihrer Schwester folgend, um die gute Natur ihres Vaters zu überwinden, mit einem Eid geantwortet: "Das sie ihre Gedanken nicht anders ausdrücken könne, als dass sie ihn mehr als alle Lebewesen liebe." Da gab ihr der leichtgläubige Vater das gleiche Versprechen wie ihrer ältesten Schwester, d. h. einen Mann ihrer Wahl mit dem dritten Teil seines Königreichs. Cordeilla, der Jüngste, aber, die erkannte, wie leicht er mit den schmeichelhaften Ausdrücken ihrer Schwestern zufrieden war, wollte seine Zuneigung auf andere Weise auf die Probe stellen. "Mein,Vater," sagte sie, "gibt es irgendeine Tochter, die ihren Vater mehr lieben kann, als die Pflicht es verlangt? Nach meiner Meinung muss, wer auch immer es vorgibt, seine echten Gefühle unter dem Schleier der Schöntuerei verbergen. Ich habe Dich immer als einen Vater geliebt, auch weiche ich jetzt nicht von meiner beabsichtigten Pflicht ab. Und wenn Du darauf drängst, mehr von mir zu erzwingen, höre jetzt von mir die Größe meiner Zuneigung, die ich immer für Dich empfinde und nimm diese kurze Antwort auf alle deine Fragen: Schau, wie viel Du hast: so groß ist dein Wert und so sehr liebe ich Dich." Der Vater, der annahm, dass sie das aus der Fülle ihres Herzens gesprochen hatte, war äußerst verärgert und antwortete: "Da Du mein hohes Alter bislang so verachtet hast, dass Du mich nicht der Liebe für Wert befindest, die deine Schwestern mir gegenüber ausgedrückt haben, sollst Du von mir die ähnliche Beachtung finden und sollst von jedem Anspruch gegenüber deinen Schwestern auf einen Anteil an meinem Königreich ausgeschlossen werden. Nichtsdestoweniger sage ich nichts anderes, dass, da Du meine Tochter bist, ich Dich mit einem Ausländer heiraten werde, wenn das Glück Dir einen solchen Mann andient. Aber falls nicht, so versichere ich Dir, mache ich es zu meiner Sache, Dir solch eine achtbare Partie zu verschaffen wie für deine Schwestern. Denn, obwohl ich Dich bisher mehr geliebt habe als sie, bist Du der zugedachten Belohnung wegen deiner [mangelnden] Zuneigung weniger würdig als sie." Und ohne weitere Verzögerung verheiratete er seine beiden anderen Töchter nach der Beratung mit seinen Edelleuten mit den Herzögen von Cornwall und von Alba, mit der Hälfte der Insel als Geschenk. Nach seinem Tod aber mit der Erbschaft der ganzen Herrschaft Britanniens. Hiernach geschah es, dass Aganippus, König der Franken, der vom Ruf der Schönheit von Coredeilla gehört hatte, unverzüglich seine Botschafter zum König sandte, um sie als Ehe''-frau'' zu erheischen. Der Vater, der noch seine Wut auf sie bewahrt hatte, antwortete: "Das er sehr bereit sei,[ihm] seine Tochter zu geben, jedoch ohne Geld oder Ländereien. Denn er habe sein Königreich mit seinem ganzen Schatz seinen ältesten Töchtern, Gonorilla und Regau, bereits gegeben." Als das Aganippus erzählt wurde, hat er, da er in die Dame sehr verliebt war, wieder zu König Leir gesandt, um ihm zu sagen: "Das er Geld und Ländereien genug hätte, da er den dritten Teil von Gallien besitze. Und er nicht mehr als nur seine Tochter begehre, dass er durch sie Erben haben könnte." Schließlich wurde die Abmachung geschlossen. Coredeilla wurde nach Gallien gesandt und heiratete Aganippus. 12 Eine lange Zeit danach, als Leir in ein hohes Alter gekommen war, führten die zwei Herzöge, denen er Britannien mit seinen zwei Töchtern gegeben hatte, einen Aufstand gegen ihn und beraubten ihn seines Königreichs und der ganzen königlichen Macht, die er bisher mit großer Kraft und mit Ruhm ausgeübt hatte. Schließlich erlaubte ihm, nach einvernehmlicher Übereinkunft, Maglaunus, der Herzog Albas, einer seiner Schwiegersöhne, ein eigenes Haus zu führen, zusammen mit sechzig Soldaten, die vom Staat gestellt werden sollten. Nachdem seine Tochter Gonorilla zwei Jahre mit seinem Schwiegersohn zusammen gewesen war, missgönnte sie ihm die Zahl seiner Männer, die begonnen hatten, die Minister des Gerichtes zu mit ihrer dürftigen Zustimmung zu rügen. Und, nachdem sie mit ihrem Mann darüber gesprochen hatte, gab sie den Befehl, dass die Anzahl der Gefolgsleute ihres Vaters auf dreißig reduziert und die Restlichen entlassen werden sollten. Der Vater, der diese Behandlung übel nahm, verließ Maglaunus und ging zu Henuinus, dem Herzog von Cornwall, mit dem er seine Tochter Regau verheiratet hatte. Hier wurde ihm ein ehrenvoller Empfang bereitet, doch bevor das Jahr zu Ende war, kam es zu einem Streit zwischen den zwei Familien, die bei Regau Empörung hervorrief, sodass sie ihrem Vater befahl, alle seine Begleiter, außer fünf zu entlassen und sich mit ihrem Dienst zu begnügen. Dieser zweite Kummer war ihm unerträglich und das ließ ihn wieder zu seiner ehemaligen Tochter in der Hoffnung zurückkehren, dass das Elend seiner Bedingung in ihr Gefühlen des kindlichen Respekts erregen würde. Und dass er, mit seiner Familie, bei ihr seinen Lebensunterhalt finden könne. Aber sie, da sie ihre Missgunst nicht vergessen konnte, schwor auf die Götter, dass er bei ihr nicht bleiben solle,wenn er seine Gefolgschaft nicht entließe und mit der Bedienung durch Mann zufrieden wäre. Und mit bitteren Vorwürfen erzählte sie ihm, wie schlecht sein Wunsch nach prahlerischem Prunk seinem Alter und seiner Armut angemessen sei. Als er sah, dass sie keineswegs überredet werden konnte, war er schließlich gezwungen, einzuwilligen, und, indem er die Restlichen entließ, sich mit nur einem Mann zufrieden zu geben. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an aber begann er klugerweise, über die Größe nachzudenken, aus der er auf diesen jämmerlichen Zustand zurückgefallen war, auf den er jetzt herabgesetzt wurde. Und ihm kam der Gedanke, das Meer zu überqueren, um zu seiner jüngsten Tochter zu kommen. Und doch hatte er Zweifel, ob er imstande sein würde, ihr Erbarmen zu erregen, weil (wie wir oben berichtet haben) er sie so unangemessen behandelt hatte. Jedoch, da er zu stolz war, länger die niedrige Behandlung zu ertragen, nahm er ein Schiff nach Gallien. Auf seiner Überfahrt bemerkte er, dass er nur den dritten Platz unter den Prinzen, die mit ihm auf Schiff waren, erhalten hatte, worauf er, mit tiefen Seufzern und Tränen, folgende Klage hervorbrachte: - "O unabänderlicher Entscheid des Schicksals, dass Du nie von deinem festgesetzten Kurs abweichst! Warum brachtest Du mich jemals in eine unsichere Glückseligkeit, da die Strafe des verlorenen Glücks größer ist als das Gefühl des gegenwärtigen Elends? Die Erinnerung an die Zeit, als mich eine riesige Zahl von mir unterwürfigen Männern bei der Einnahme von Städten und dem Verwüsten der Länder des Feinds begleitete, durchdringt mein Herz tiefer als die Aussicht auf meine gegenwärtige Katastrophe, die mich dem Hohn von denjenigen ausgesetzt hat, die früher zumeinen Füßen hingestreckt waren. Oh! Die Feindseligkeit des Glückes! Werde ich jemals wieder den Tag sehen, an dem ich imstande sein werde, diejenigen gemäß ihrer Verdienste zu belohnen, die mich in meiner Qual im Stich gelassen haben? Wie wahr war deine Antwort, Cordeilla, als ich Dich zu deiner Liebe zu mir befragte, 'Soviel wie Du hast, so groß ist dein Wert und so sehr liebe ich Dich.' Solange ich etwas hatte, um zu geben, haben sie mich geschätzt, waren Freunde. Nicht zu mir, sondern zu meinen Geschenken: Da liebten sie mich, doch liebten sie meine Geschenke viel mehr. Als meine Geschenke aufhörten, verschwanden meine Freunde. Mit welchem Gesicht aber kann ich es wagen, Dich, meine liebste Tochter, anzusehen, da ich Dich in meiner Wut zu schlechteren Bedingungen verheiratete als deine Schwestern, welche, nach all der gewaltigen Gunst, die sie von mir empfangen hatten, mich dazu gebracht haben, in Verbannung und Armut zuleben?" Wie er seinen Zustand mit diesen und ähnlichen Ausdrücken bejammerte, erreichte er Karitia, wo seine Tochter war und vor der Stadt wartete, während er einen Boten sandte, um sie über das Elend zu informieren, in das er gefallen war und um Erleichterung zu erbitten für einen Vater, der sowohl Hunger als auch Nacktheit erduldet hatte. Die Nachrichten erschreckten Cordeilla und sie weinte bitterlich. Und sie fragte unter Tränen, wie viele Männer ihr Vater bei sich habe. Der Bote antwortete, dass er nur einen Mann habe, der sein Rüstungsträger sei und der außerhalb der Stadt bei ihm bliebe. Da nahm sie so viel Geld, wie sie dachte, dass ausreichend sei, und gab es dem Boten mit dem Befehl, ihren Vater zu einer anderen Stadt zu bringen und dort anzugeben, dass er krank sei und für ein Bad, Kleidung und ausreichend Speisen zu sorgen. Sie gab ebenfalls Befehl,dass er vierzig Männer, gut gekleidet und ausgerüstet, in seinen Dienst nehmen sollte und dass er, wenn alles so bereit sei, seine Ankunft bei König Aganippus und seiner Tochter bekannt geben sollte. Der Bote, der schnell zurückkehrte, brachte Leir zu einer anderen Stadt und verbarg ihn dort so lange, bis er jede Sache ausgeführt hatte, die Cordeilla ihm befohlen hatte. 13 Sobald er mit seiner königlichen Kleidung, Verzierungen und Gefolgschaft versorgt war, sandte er eine Nachricht an Aganippus und seine Tochter, dass er von seinen Schwiegersöhnen aus seinem Königreich Britannien vertrieben worden war und dass er zu ihnen gekommen war, um sich ihre Hilfe zu verschaffen, um seine Herrschaft wieder zu erlangen. Worauf sie, begleitet von ihren Ministern und den Edlen des Königreichs, gingen, ihn zu treffen und ihn ehrenvoll zu empfangen.Und sie gaben ihm für sein Vorhaben die ganze Macht Galliens bis zu der Zeit, zu der seine ehemalige Würde wieder hergestellt sei. 14 Inzwischen hatte Aganippus Beamte durch ganz Gallien gesandt, um eine Armee aufzustellen, damit sein Schwiegervater sein Königreich Britannien wiedererlangen konnte. Nachdem das getan war, kehrte Leir nach Britannien zu Sohn und Tochter zurück und mit der Armee, die sie ausgehoben hatten, bekämpfte er seine Schwiegersöhne und vernichtete sie. Nachdem er das ganze Königreich unter seine Macht gebracht hatte, starb er drei Jahre später. Aganippus starb auch und Cordeilla, erhielt die Herrschaft über das Königreich. Sie begrub ihren Vater in einem bestimmten Gewölbe, das sie befohlen hatte unter dem Fluss Sore in Leicester für ihn einzurichten, und das ursprünglich zu Ehren des Gottes Janus unter dem Boden gebaut worden war. Walisisch ,Biffrons‘ (Cooper). Und hier beginnen alle Arbeiter der Stadt, zu den Jahresfeierlichkeiten dieses Festes, gewöhnlich ihre jährlichen Arbeiten. 15 Nach fünf Jahren einer friedlichen Herrschaft begann es, dass Cordeilla auf Belästigungen durch die beiden Söhne ihrer Schwestern traf, beides junge Männer von großem Geist, wovon einer, mit Namen Margan, Walisisch ,Morgan‘ (Cooper). dem Maglaunus und der andere, mit Namen Cunedagius, Walisisch ,Kynedda‘ (Cooper). Geoffrey kann diesen Namen von Cunedda, dem halblegendären Gründer von Gwynedd entlehnt haben, dessen Name in einigen frühen Quellen ,Cunedag‘ geschrieben wurde (Morris, Nennius,1980, p. 79). dem Henuinus geboren war. Diese folgen ihren Vätern nach deren Tod in [der Herrschaft] ihrer Herzogtümer nach. Sie waren erzürnt darüber, dass eine Frau beanspruchte, über Britannien zu herrschen und sie stellten eine Armee auf, um gegen die Königin zu rebellieren. Sie nahmen nicht eher von Feindseligkeiten Abstand, bis sie, nachdem sie ihre Länder verwüstet und mehrere Schlachten geschlagen hatten, sie [die Königin] schließlich gefasst und in ein Gefängnis gebracht hatten, wo sie sich aus Kummer und den Verlust ihres Königreichs umbrachte. Danach teilten sie die Insel zwischen sich auf. Wovon der eine Teil, der von der Nordseite des Humber bis nach Caithness reichte, an Margan fiel. Der andere Teil vom selben Fluss nach Westen der Anteil von Cunedagius war. Am Ende von zwei Jahren bekamen einige ruhelose Geister, die Vergnügen an den Schwierigkeiten der Nation hatten, Zugang zu Margan, und sie regten ihn zu einem eingebildeten Dünkel an, indem sie ihm darlegten, wie armselig und schmachvoll es für ihn sei, nicht die ganze Insel zu regieren, die durch das Geburtsrecht ihm gebührte. Aufgehetzt von diesen und ähnlichen Einflüsterungen, marschierte er mit einer Armee durch das Land von Cunedagius und begann, alles vor ihm zu verbrennen. Der Krieg, der so ausbrach, wurde von Cunedagius mit allen seinen Kräften beantwortet. Er griff Margan an, tötete keine geringe Zahl seiner Männern und jagte ihn, als er ihn zur Flucht zwang, von einer Provinz zur anderen, bis er ihn schließlich in der Stadt Kambria tötete.Seit seinem Tod wird sie [die Stadt Kambria] von den Menschen des Landes bis in unsere Tage Margan genannt. Nach dem Sieg hatte Cunedagius die Königsherrschaft über die ganze Insel gewonnen, die er dreiunddreißig Jahre ruhmvoll ausfüllte. In dieser Zeit machten Isaiah und Hosea ihre Prophezeiungen und Rom wurde am Elften vor den Kalenden des Mai von den beiden Brüdern Romulus und Remus gegründet. Das traditionelle Datum für die Gründung Roms ist der 21. April, 753 v. Chr. 16 Schließlich starb Cunedagius, und er wurde von seinem Sohn Rivallo, Walisisch ,Rrialon‘ (Cooper). einem glücklichen Jüngling, nachgefolgt, der sich emsig den Angelegenheiten der Herrschaft widmete. In seiner Zeit hatte es drei Tage lang Blut geregnet und sind riesige Schwärme von Fliegen eingefallen, gefolgt von einem großen Sterben unter den Menschen. Ihm folgte Gurgustius, Walisisch ,Gorwst‘ (Cooper). sein Sohn nach; nach ihm Sisillius; Walisisch ,Saissyl‘ (Cooper). nach ihm Jago, der Neffe von Gurgustius; nach ihm Kinmarcus, Walisisch ,Kynvarch‘ (Cooper). der Sohn von Sisillius; nach ihm Gorbodugo, Walisisch ,Gwrvyw‘ (Cooper). der zwei Söhne hatte, Ferrex und Porrex. Walisisch ,Ffervex und Porex‘ (Cooper). Als ihr Vater alt geworden war, begannen sie, sich über die Nachfolge zu streiten. Aber Porrex, der von den beiden der Ehrgeizigere war, entwarf einen Plan, seinen Bruder durch Verrat zutöten, den dieser entdeckte, entkam und nach Gallien herüber fuhr. Dort verschaffte er sich die Hilfe von Suard, dem König der Franken, mit dem er zurückkehrte und Krieg gegen seinen Bruder führte.Als es zum Kampf kam, wurde Ferrex getötet und seine ganze Armee in Stücke geschlagen. Als sich ihre Mutter, deren Name Widen war. Thorpe: Judon. Und als sie über den Tod ihres Sohnes in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, geriet sie in große Wut und hegte einen tödlichen Hass gegen den Überlebenden. Denn sie hatte zum Verstorbenen eine größere Zuneigung als zu ihm, sodass nichts ihre Empörung über seinen Tod sie beruhigen konnte, als dass sie sich an ihrem überlebenden Sohn rächen würde. Als er schlief, ergriff sie deshalb die Gelegenheit, fiel über ihn her und riss ihn mit der Unterstützung ihrer Frauen in Stücke. Von dieser Zeit an bedrückte ein langer Bürgerkrieg die Menschen und die Insel war unter der Macht von fünf Königen aufgeteilt worden, die einander gegenseitig bedrängten. 17 Schließlich erblühte ein Jüngling von großem Geist, genannt Dunwallo Molmutius, Walisisch ,Dyfnal Moel Myd‘ (Cooper), moderner geschreiben ,Dyfnwal Moelmud‘. Der Name erscheintals ,Dumngual moilmut‘ in Harleian Genealogien 10. Siehe auch ,Dumnagual Moilmut‘ in Early British Kingdoms. welcher der Sohn von Cloten Walisisch ,Klydno‘ (Cooper). König von Cornwall war und er übertraf alle Könige Britanniens an Tapferkeit und Anmut der Person. Als sein Vater tot war, beherrschte er dieses Landes nicht eher, als bis er Krieg gegen Ymner, Thorpe: Pinner; Walisisch ,Pymed‘ (Cooper). den König von Loegria, geführt und ihn im Kampf getötet hatte. Hierauf hielten Rudaucus, Walisisch ,Nydawc‘ (Coo per). der König von Kambria, und Staterius, Walisisch,Tewdwr‘ (Cooper). der König Alba, ein Treffen ab, wo sie ein gemeinsames Bündnis bildeten. Und darauf marschierten sie mit ihren Armeen ins Land von Dunwallo ein, um alles vor sich zu zerstören. Dunwallo traf mit dreißigtausend Männern auf sie und lieferte ihnen eine Schlacht. Und als sie einen großen Teil des Tages gekämpft hatten und der Sieg noch zweifelhaft, zog er sechshundert seiner tapfersten Männer zurück und befahl ihnen, die Rüstung der getöteten Feinde anzuziehen, wie er selbst es, seine eigene beiseite werfend, auch getan hat. So gerüstet marschierte er mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf die Reihen des Feinds zu, so als ob er von ihrer Partei sei. Und als er sich dem Ort näherte, an dem sich Rudaucus und Staterius befanden, befahl er seinen Männern, über sie herzufallen. Da Dunwallo Molmutius aber befürchtete, dass in dieser Verkleidung seine eigenen Männer über ihn herfallen könnten, kehrte er mit seinen Begleitern zurück, um die Rüstung des Feinds beiseite zu legen und seine eigene wieder anzulegen. Und dann ermutigte er sie, erneut anzugreifen. Was sie mit großer Tatkraft taten. Wobei sie den Feind zerstreuten und in die Flucht schlugen. Danach marschierte er in die Länder des Feinds ein, zerstörte ihre Städte und brachte die Menschen unter seine Gefolgschaft. Als er die Insel vollständig erniedrigt hatte, stellte er sich eine Krone von Gold her und stellte das Königreich in seinen alten Status wieder her. Dieser Prinz hat eingeführt, was die Briten die Gesetze von Molmutine nennen, die bis heute unter den Engländern berühmt sind. In ihnen hatte er, so schrieb St. Gildas eine lange Zeit danach, unter anderem angeordnet, dass sowohl die Tempel der Götter als auch die Städte, das Vorrecht haben sollten, Freistatt und Schutz jedem Flüchtling oder Verbrecher zu gewähren, der zu ihnen vor dem Feind fliehen sollte. Er hatte ebenfalls angeordnet, dass den Wegen, die zu jenen Tempeln und Städten, aber auch zu den Pflügestellen von Bauern führen, das gleiche Vorrecht eingeräumt werden sollte. Sodass in seinen Tagen die Morde und die von Räubern begangenen Grausamkeiten verhindert wurden. Und jeder sicher schreiten konnte, ohne dass sein Blut vergossen wurde. Schließlich starb er, nachdem er vierzig Jahren so und mit anderen Taten geherrscht hatte, und wurde in der Stadt Trinovantum in der Nähe des Tempels der Eintracht, den er selbst gebaut hat, als er seine Gesetze erließ, begraben. Kategorie:Historia Regum Britanniae